


You Are Not Alone

by mango22



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz visits Skye after the ending of 2x12, determined to not let her make the same mistakes he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My Fitzskye shipping has skyrocketed even more after the last episode, the way he defended her and tried to help her, it was all just amazing! But that ending was so sad and I kept wishing for more scenes between these two so this is just me writing out my feels.

Skye heard the door sliding open and groaned internally. She recognized those footsteps, but stubbornly refused to acknowledge him as she kept lying on her side facing the wall.

The door slid back into place and still she kept her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep while he awkwardly stood there, breathing in and out. Finally he coughed and said loudly, “H-how can we play poker if I can't even see your face?”

Sighing, she pulled herself up, and turned around to see him standing there holding a deck of cards with a small smile on his face. Skye put her face in her hands and mumbled, “Really Fitz?”

“Without those seeing glasses of course, since there's no need for _that_ this time.” he replied, apparently pretending to not notice her reaction.

“Fitz you shouldn't be down here I just-”

“You just what?” he cut her off.

“I just, think, I need to be alone now.”

He firmly shook his head. “No, you don't. You don't need to lock yourself up here and feel depressed about something you have no control over.”

“Yeah well that's exactly why I'm here. Like you said, I have no control.”

“But that doesn't mean you have to-”

“Of course it does!” she was suddenly standing right in front of him and looking furious. “ Of course I should be locked up! Don't you see Fitz? I came this close to blowing up this entire place and you think I should be out there with everyone else?”

Fitz backed away a few inches as she continued shouting. “Are you insane? Do you not understand what's going on here?” She choked out, the lump in her throat making it difficult to get the words out. It felt like the ground beneath her feet was shaking again.

She screwed her eyes shut, refusing to break down and fall apart all over again. They stood in complete silence for several moments while she composed herself.

“Do you have a death wish?” she whispered, all the energy drained out of her. It wasn't the ground that was shaking, _she_ was trembling all over and she couldn't stop. Her fingernails bit into her palms as she took deep calming breaths, eyes still closed because the last thing she wanted to see was that scared look on Fitz's face again.

He would probably leave any second now and her heart sank at the thought even though she had just told him to do that.

Instead, she felt his arms cautiously wrap themselves around her, and instantly melted in his embrace. She wound her hands tightly around his neck, and buried her face against his chest. He stroked her hair, rubbed soothing circles on her back, but not a word passed between the two.

Eventually she let go of him. Put some distance between them, opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally saying, “What hurt me wasn't Mack's words, but the truth behind them. I don't want to lose anyone else Fitz, I can't.”

“I understand Skye, I really do. But isolating yourself from everyone else is not going to help in the least. Believe me, I know.”

He sat on the bed and looked down at his hands as he spoke. “When I came back and everyone tiptoed around me, I felt terrible. Everyone was acting like-like I was a ticking bomb, that the smallest word or action would make me break down and lose it and I hated it. I hated how differently they all saw me, and so I decided to just cut everyone off. You probably remember the hours I spent cooped up in my room, pretending I couldn't hear the knocks on my door. But it made me feel worse Skye, it did nothing to remove my doubts or anxiety and just reaffirmed my belief about how the team was better off without me.”

A small smile touched his lips as he continued, “Now I know that's not true, that I'm still needed here and nobody wants me to go away. But I had to come to terms with the fact that I am different now so I will be treated differently. And that's not something bad Skye.”

Fitz looked up at her and said solemnly. “I'm not going to let you do what I did to myself. We just need a little time and practice to adjust to our new situations, but that doesn't mean we have to do it alone.”

She slumped down beside him and put her head on his shoulder. “I'm sorry I wasn't this wonderful to you when you came back.”

“No, no.” He took her hands in his and gently squeezed. “You tried your best, you all did. I was the one who wasn't willing to accept it. So that's all I'm asking from you okay?”

She smiled and nodded. “Okay. But don't start complaining when I beat you at poker in a few minutes.”

“Oh please, as if you could ever beat me! You see this face? It was made for Poker.”

He gave her his best serious poker face and she had to laugh at that. He joined in too, so happy to finally see her like this. When they first met it seemed to him like Skye was all sunshine and joy and found the bright side in everything. So much of that light was gone now, but remnants of it was still lingered, and he was determined not to let that go.

 


End file.
